Measureless
by Inuyashafeudalgirl
Summary: “Do you know anything about seduction?”...“There is one more thing…You will be going as fiancées.” Kakashi and Sakura are paired up for a mission where feelings are learned and love is realized.
1. Mission

12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters that belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

Measureless 

**Chapter 1**

Mission 

As the sun began its descent into the west it bathed the land in a warm orange glow. The Konoha streets were eerily deserted except for a few late night stragglers. While most families were sitting down to a hot meal, there were a few who remained alone. Either working or their families and friends were away on missions, it was a depressing sort of loneliness. But for one kunoichi, she felt pushed aside by her family and friends.

Haruno Sakura dropped her head into her palms, massaging her throbbing temples. It had been another long day at the hospital, mostly spent filing and sorting papers. She felt reluctant to return home to an empty house.

Being eighteen had its advantages for the young medic-nin, but romance wasn't one of them. Her infatuation, as she referred to her obsession with the cold-hearted Uchiha, had crumbled her naïve dreams to dust. She still held fantasies of grandeur and soul-searing romance, but these dreams were beginning to die as well. The furthest Sakura had ever gone with a man was a few innocent kisses, those of which became a means to an end. She was not willing to delve deeper because she hadn't found that special person yet.

So she stuck with what she knew, medicine and healing with a little fighting on the side. It was an escape from her monotonous and empty life. Team 7 had disbanded and went their separate ways after Sasuke's rescue. Naruto was well on his way to becoming the next Kage as well as being the captain of his ANBU team. Sasuke was in the same position though he now specialized in interrogation alongside Morino Ibiki. Sakura herself was the fourth ranked medic-nin in all of Konoha at the status of Chunin. As to their fourth member, Hatake Kakashi, he had remained Jounin minus teaching Genins. He had sworn never to teach another group after Team 7.

Out of all the original Team, Kakashi was still the most mysterious. He had nearly vanished from all of their lives without so much as a goodbye. This despondency had hurt Sakura the most, but she was unwilling to admit it, even to herself. If she were lucky she would pass Kakashi once a week in the streets. But every time they passed Sakura would grow sadder, feeling as if she were invisible when he would only hold up his hand and say 'yo.' It was his ever-present smut novel that he has his nose buried in that would always infuriate her. She just couldn't help feeling inept and useless when no one seemed to care about her, especially Kakashi.

Sakura stretched her limbs above her head as she glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearing nine o' clock and she still had a pile of medical profiles to organize. She downed the rest of her herbal tea that had grown cold before she bent over the papers on her desk. The clock ticked steadily as the darkness outside swallowed the village.

One hour later and the pile of folders on Sakura's desk diminished until only two remained. As she opened the next one a knock sounded on the closed door, jarring Sakura's thoughts. Slowly advancing towards the door she turned the brass knob and stuck her head out into the hall.

"Haruno Sakura?" A dark haired Chunin asked from the hall. He stood a few inches above Sakura with an air of authority around him.

"Yes?" Sakura inquired with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tsunade-sama requests your presence." After a momentary pause and Sakura still hadn't moved he said, "Immediately."

Sakura watched the man become smaller and smaller down the hall until he rounded a corner and was lost to sight. She closed her door with a loud bang before she shuffled around her desk and slipped on her white lab-coat. She opened one of her large windows behind her desk before she slipped out into the night, unnoticed like any true shinobi. She concentrated chakra to the souls of her sandals as she skidded over the tiled rooftops, arriving in minutes at the Hokage tower.

Not bothering to knock at this late hour Sakura walked in the room. She froze for an instant as she turned from the door, but soon stood in front of Tsunade with her arms dangling by her sides. "You wished to see me Tsuande-shishou?" Sakura's eyes flickered momentarily towards the man leaning against the wall beside her before focusing on the Gondaime's words.

"Do you know anything about seduction?" Tsunade asked as she steeped her fingers and looked up at her apprentice with raised brows.

Sakura was caught off guard by the question, a small blush surfacing on her cheeks. "I took a class in the academy when I was ten years old, Tsunade-sensei."

"But you haven't had any real experience?"

"No. I have never had a mission to use that particular practice," Sakura answered truthfully with a frown, wondering what Tsunade had called her here for.

"Would you deem yourself capable of such a mission?"

"Yes. I am a shinobi first and foremost and I always complete missions assigned to me," Sakura stated tonelessly.

Tsunade sighed. "I figured you would say that," she said as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "I'm asking these private questions because I want you to go on a mission that will need an experienced medic, but…"

"I accept," Sakura interrupted. She had wanted to get out of the hospital for a long time now and she wasn't going to walk away from this one.

"Are you postiv…"

"Yes. What rank is it?" Sakura interrupted again.

Tsunade sent her apprentice a dark glare. "A-class, possibly higher. Before you interrupt me again I'm going to tell you the mission details." She extracted a picture from one of her desk drawers and held it up for Sakura's view. The man in black and white was dressed in a traditional kimono with a sword strapped to his back. His dark eyes stared out mockingly as his long dark hair framed his angled face. His nose was crooked, possibly from being broken. His thin lips were smirking deviously.

"Tsuque Yamare, an S-class criminal. He's known for capturing young women and selling them for their bodies. Before he sells them they are brutally raped and divested of any morale. He was a Rock-nin, but was cast from the village because of his unusual tastes. He's currently residing in Grass where he lives in a large mansion with his followers. He's dangerous and cunning. We do not know how many followers he has nor do we know where he will strike next. If you take this mission then you will need to acquire as much information as you can and possibly free any girls he has."

Sakura nodded as she took all of this information in. The prospect of seducing such a man was very intimidating and possibly hopeless for her. But she wasn't going to back out now and seem like the same pathetic girl that she used to be. One thing that was oddly wrong though was the man in the room who had been watching her intently for the past few minutes. "Why is he here?" Sakura inquired suspiciously as she nodded towards the man bathed in shadows.

"This is an A-class mission, Sakura. And even though you are an excellent shinobi you are still a Chunin…"

"I understand, but why him?" Sakura asked bluntly.

"He is the best suited for this mission and you know each others abilities fairly well. You shouldn't have a problem working together, right?" Tsunade asked suspiciously as she scowled.

"Right."

"You will leave early tomorrow. Kakashi is the leader in this mission, but you Sakura will be doing most of the work." Tsunade paused. "There is one more thing…You will be going as fiancées."

Sakura gaped in astonishment as she glanced over at Kakashi who had rose from his position against the wall and was walking towards her. She quickly regained her demeanor, but not before a dark blush covered her cheeks and neck.

Tsunade smirked. "This arrangement, of course, will be forgotten once you resume your duties in Konoha. Unless you want otherwise…"

Sakura's blush deepened. "Tsunade-sensei!"

Kakashi suddenly cleared his throat. "The mission scroll?"

"Oh yes…As I was saying your client is Tsuki Shina. Her daughter, Misaki, was kidnapped. Mrs. Shina identified Tsuque. She runs a kimono shop in Suya Village. Once you reach Suya you are to go to Mrs. Shina and see if she knows anything else. I leave the rest up to you. I expect this to be done in two weeks or less. Am I understood?"

Sakura and Kakashi nodded in the affirmative. Kakashi stepped forward to retrieve the mission scroll from Tsunade before resuming his place beside Sakura.

"You are dismissed. Sakura, I need a word with you."

Sakura stayed behind as Kakashi left through the door. Once the door closed Tsunade pulled out a small vial from a hidden pocket inside her coat. She slid it across the desk before Sakura picked it up, studying the clear liquid.

Sakura put the vial in her medic skirt. "Birth control?"

"Yes. It may not get that far, but I don't want to take any chances. I hope you know what you're doing, Sakura. I don't want you to do something that will ruin you."

Sakura smiled softly. "Don't worry. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Tsunade clicked her tongue. "That's what I'm afraid of. Okay. You may leave. I expect a full report when you return."

"Hai!" Sakura exited the room, a small smile lingering on her face. When she turned back from closing the door she was startled to find Kakashi still there. He was watching her with his hooded eye; something Sakura had never been able to read. Kakashi stood up from his slouched position on the wall and came to stand in front of Sakura.

Sakura had to look up at Kakashi for he was still about a foot taller than her five-six. "I didn't think I would be paired up with you," Sakura said.

Kakashi shifted his weight onto his other foot. "Me either. Has work at the hospital been going well?" Kakashi asked as he began walking down the deserted hallway.

Sakura arched a brow before she hurried after him. "It's been fine. Tsunade works me to the bone, but it's worth it when I can save people's lives. What about you? Still the same old bachelor taking S-ranked missions constantly?"

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "Actually Tsunade made me take a break. It's been a week since I've been on a mission."

"Really? I never took you for the obedient type," Sakura joked with a laugh.

Kakashi ruffled Sakura's pink hair, making her scowl in annoyance. "I didn't take you for the annoying type, Sakura-chan."

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't call me that! You sound just like Naruto."

Kakashi shrugged. "You started it."

They were silent for a while until they stepped out from the Hokage Tower. Sakura stopped and turned to Kakashi. "So why are you still here? I would have figured you'd have teleported out of here by now."

Kakashi tilted his head up to look at the star covered sky. "I'll meet you at the front gates by seven. Pack civilian clothing and conceal your weapons. We travel light. I want to be in Grass in two days."

Sakura nodded. "Anything else, captain?"

Kakashi looked down at Sakura. His eye drilled into her own. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Sakura turned her head to the side, avoiding his gaze. She suddenly felt small beside this man. "Yes."

Kakashi sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow then." 

Sakura waited until Kakashi had teleported from the area before releasing her pent up breath. Who did he think he was questioning her decisions? Sakura kicked a loose stone on the ground before she began her long trek home. She needed time to think about the mission the next day. She wondered what it would be like working with Kakashi. It was nice being with someone who she had always looked up to. It was too bad that all of Team 7 couldn't go on this mission together. But as Sasuke's name surfaced to her mind she cringed before she sprinted the last few blocks to her house.

This mission was going to be a long one…

**0o0o0o**

**I think this story is off to a good start. This is a trade for ZipperRabbit on She inspired me to write another fic and I think this one is going to be as good as Unexpected Love. Thanks for those who have read. Please Comment:D**


	2. Masqerade

19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape, form, or idea. XD**

**Chapter 2**

**Masquerade**

Sakura stood against the open gates with arms crossed over her chest. Her black backpack was on the ground, packed with a week's worth of provisions. She had been waiting since before seven for Kakashi to show up. It was now eight fifty and he still hadn't shown. She just had to be saddled with someone who was eternally late, didn't she?

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed in agitation. The sun was just now breaking free from the angry clouds that had gathered that morning. No rain had yet to come and for that Sakura was glad. She didn't want to be drenching wet before they even started their mission.

The previous night Sakura had gotten her things packed and picked out the clothing she was going to be wearing today. She now wore a pair of white shorts that hugged her frame. She also wore a black and white blouse over her mesh shirt underneath. Black sandals finished the outfit. Kakashi had told her to dress in civilian clothes, but she didn't feel safe without a little ninja protection. Hidden in her blouse and hair were senbon and a few shurikan and kunai. In a hidden department in her sandals was some clear wire.

Just as she was beginning to think that Kakashi had decided to leave without her he suddenly materialized. She took a quick look at Kakashi, taking in his appearance. He wore black pants similar to the standard Jounin ones, a black shirt-sleeved shirt, and a pair of black sandals. Typical of Kakashi; wrapped around his left eye was a black strip of cloth.

Sakura reached down and shouldered her back before stepping through the gates. She didn't look back; knowing that Kakashi was behind her. It was only a few seconds before he was walking alongside her, his orange book held up to his face. Sakura ignored the book, focusing on the terrain ahead as they turned east.

Morning soon turned into midday as they continued traveling. They hadn't stopped yet. Sakura was a little fatigued, but she wanted to get this mission done with as soon as possible. Even though she wanted to get away from the village, Kakashi just got on her nerves. He had been reading his stupid book since leaving the village; he hadn't even said a word. Sakura had taken the lead; occasionally she could feel Kakashi's eye on her.

Sakura suddenly found herself once again beside Kakashi. She was surprised to see that his book actually wasn't in sight. She arched a thin brow. "Done already?"

Kakashi shrugged. "No."

Sakura sighed as she continued walking. How she ever put up with this man, she didn't know.

Kakashi rubbed the back on his head. "We need to go over the mission…"

"Right." Sakura stopped walking and moved off the road they had been traveling on. She dropped her pack to the forest floor. She followed, sitting on the hard ground.

Kakashi did the same. He pulled out a map from his bag, unrolling it and holding the ends down with rocks. He pointed to a section about twenty miles from Konoha. "This is Grass country," he said. His finger moved a little to the left. "And here is Suya."

Sakura nodded. She already knew all of this. She had gone over a map before she had gone to sleep the previous night.

Kakashi rolled the map back up before pocketing it. He then looked at Sakura.

Sakura squirmed as his eye pierced her own. She knew that he was going to discuss their roles on this mission. Sakura was shocked when Kakashi suddenly reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She instinctively gasped and pulled away.

"We're going to have to work on that," he said. "We have to act like we're in love. You cannot pull away when I touch you."

Sakura nodded, swallowing her nervousness. This time when Kakashi lay his hand on her knee she didn't flinch, her eyes only widened slightly.

Kakashi nodded in approval. "Good. Now when we are in public we have to do things similar to that. Holding hands, touches, and maybe a few innocent kisses. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Sakura shook her head. She wondered once again what she had gotten herself into.

Kakashi stood up, holding out his hand for Sakura. Sakura took it, a tingling sensation running up her arm as she felt the warmth of the appendage. His hand was callused like all shinobi's. Even her own had a few. When she was on her feet Kakashi let go of her hand and reached into his pocket. Sakura's eyes widened once again when he brought out two rings, new by the looks of them. They were silver, one bigger than the other; wedding rings.

Sakura took her's with shaking hands. She studied it before slipping it on her ring finger, admiring it as it shone in the sun. Kakashi spoke up after he had put his own on. "This will make our status more believable. Keep it on until we're finished with the mission."

Sakura nodded as she once more picked up her pack. They were soon on their way again, Kakashi leading this time. For once, Sakura was surprised at this, he didn't pull out his book again. He seemed to be in deep thought. She didn't blame him though; having act like fiancées must have been the last thing he wanted to do. That thought made her frown. Didn't Kakashi like being with her?

Her fears were forgotten when Kakashi turned around and smiled at her. He held out his hand. Sakura hesitated only a second before laying her's in his. Her stomach did a small flip when his larger hand enclosed around hers. They continued to walk that way for some time. Sakura had gotten used to the feel of his hand, but as soon as she did Kakashi went and did something else. He gently took his hand back before he draped his arm across her shoulders. Sakura looked up at his face, but it was concealed from her view.

Night soon fell as they stopped to make camp. They had chosen a secluded glade a little ways off the road. Kakashi and Sakura separated to begin preparations for dinner and such. Kakashi left to find their supper from the nearby river they had heard upon arriving. Sakura gathered wood and started a fire as she thought about the day's events.

It had mostly went uneventful. Sakura could still feel the weight of Kakashi's arm around her. It wasn't exactly an unpleasant feeling, except for the thoughts it provoked her into. Since the return of Sasuke, she had never taken anymore interest in boys. Her job was her number one priority at the moment. She didn't want to get hurt again as Sasuke had nearly shattered any emotions she had left. But when she was with Kakashi she sometimes felt as if she were needed. She felt as if Kakashi understood her plight and wanted to help her, but he didn't know how.

Sakura banished her thoughts when Kakashi returned with two large trout. He had already scaled and cleaned them at the river. The fish were soon skewered on sticks as they sat around the campfire.

Sakura looked up at the full moon, wondering not for the first time if she could ever love again. Kakashi must of read some of her feelings for he cleared his throat. "I heard you moved out of your parent's home."

Sakura nodded as she brought her gaze back down to Kakashi across the fire. "I did, over a year ago. How could you not know that?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I've been on missions constantly that I haven't stayed in Konoha for more than two days. Has anything else interesting happened to my favorite student since I've been gone?" Kakashi asked as his eyes crinkled into a smile.

Sakura snorted. "Favorite? Since when was I your favorite?"

Kakashi coughed. "Since I first met you."

Sakura arched a brow. "Really? Well, how kind of you. And no, not much has happened since Sasuke's return." At Sasuke's name Sakura shivered noticeably, something that Kakashi picked up on.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked softly as he poked the fire with a stick.

Sakura turned her head down; hiding her suddenly saddened expression. She whipped her head up, a fake smile plastered on her face. "No. I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about."

Kakashi knew that she was acting, but decided to let her get away with it this time. The rest of the night was spent in silence expect when Kakashi awoke Sakura for her shift of night watch.

The morning came bright and early. The days were beginning to lengthen considerably. Sakura was still up from her night duty. She was supposed to wake Kakashi for a second shift, but her mind was in such turmoil that she decided to stay up the rest of the night. Kakashi didn't say anything about it, only giving her a worried glance.

They were soon on their journey again. They had already passed a couple of merchants on their way into Grass. But Sakura had refused to get a ride, saying she needed the exercise. When they did pass those few people on the road Kakashi would usually take her hand and talk to her like a lover would. She didn't have to fake her blushes because they were the real things. She had even lost her balance once when he had teased her about her wanted to wait after marriage to consummate their love. But Kakashi had said it in completely different words. She still couldn't get the blush to leave her cheeks, and she was even more fidgety than usual.

After another uneventful day and they arrived in Suya. After showing their passports, they had been admitted into the village. It wasn't a large village, nearly half the size of Konoha. There were more shops than anything else besides the restaurants and various pleasure places. Kakashi had kept her hand through their touring of the village. A few citizens of Suya had whispered about Kakashi taking advantage of a young girl. But the ones that got Sakura laughing were when people thought they were father and daughter.

Evening was approaching as they entered a large hotel where they would be residing during their stay. The women at the front desk had also believed that Kakashi and Sakura were father and daughter. Kakashi had quickly corrected the situation by unexpectantly, on Sakura's part, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The blush on Sakura's face only intensified when Kakashi led her from the front desk by calling her beautiful.

They went up a flight of steps and walked down a short hallway until they came to their room. When they walked in Sakura studied her surroundings. It wasn't a large hotel room, but big enough for two people to stay comfortably. The living room, which was connected to the medium sized kitchen, had a large soft. The floor was covered with a dark green carpet as the walls were painted white with leaf designs on them. There was only one bedroom, meaning they would have to share. It would have been odd to get two rooms when they were fiancées.

It shouldn't have been a problem for Sakura because they had shared a bed on occasion in previous missions. But what had her nervous and blushing like an innocent was the fact that the hotel management might think something is odd if something didn't happen while they were there. Sakura knew for a fact that in this day and age it didn't matter if you had sex before marriage. So many things had been neglected in recent years due to missions and such.

Kakashi came into the bedroom and nonchalantly tossed his bag onto the floor. He retrieved a set of clean clothes from his bag. He turned to Sakura. "I'm going to take a shower. If you want one then we'll leave to see our client afterward."

Sakura nodded before she watched Kakashi shut the bathroom door behind him. A small blush surfaced to her face when she thought about what he would be doing in the bathroom.

A few minutes later she was astonished to find that Kakashi had dressed in something besides black. He wore pair of jeans that hugged his figure very well, a fact that caused Sakura to immediately divert her attention from said regions. He wore a blue striped unbuttoned shirt overtop a white tank top. His silver hair was more messy than usual, making he look all the more handsome. His mask was still in black though, as well as his makeshift eye-patch.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask when he noticed Sakura ogling him. "The shower's free now."

Sakura hastily scrambled to get a clean pair of clothes before she quickly shut the bathroom door. Kakashi chuckled from the other side of the door, making Sakura's blush brighten.

Thirty minutes later and they were standing in front of a middle-aged woman, wringing her hands nervously. "Mrs. Shina. Can you tell us about your daughter's disappearance?" Kakashi asked tonelessly.

Mrs. Shina nodded, her face turning pale. "Misaki had went to do some errands for me. I began to get worried when she hadn't come back in over thirty minutes. I went into the village in search of her. It was horrible when I found her. She had been dragged into an ally. Three men, all of who I've recognized as Tsuque's men surrounded her. She was tied up. But I couldn't do anything to help her." Tears began to leak from the woman's eyes. "I couldn't even save my own daughter. Will you please get her back for me? She's worth more to me than anything!"

Sakura consoled the woman as she brought her into a hug. Once the woman had stopped crying Sakura pulled back. "Do you have a picture of her?"

Tsuki nodded. She fumbled in a pocket in her kimono before she produced a photo. Sakura took the picture. Misaki was a little younger than she was. She had light brown hair that curled at the tips and rested at her lower back. She had a heart-shaped face with large brown eyes. Sakura handed the picture to Kakashi.

Sakura turned back to Mrs. Shina. "Thank you. We'll return your daughter, I promised."

Mrs. Shina continued to thank the two ninja as they left her kimono shop. When they were outside Kakashi looked over at Sakura. "That wasn't very wise."

Sakura furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't have promised our client anything. Anything can happen in a mission. I thought you knew that Sakura."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you trying to say Kakashi? That woman was worried to death. I couldn't just tell her that her daughter may already dead."

Kakashi sighed as he rubbed the back on his neck. "Come on, _darling. _There are some things we need to do." He pulled Sakura close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. Sakura struggled in his grip without any success. She growled and continued to walk as they went to their apartment.

When they entered the room Kakashi turned to Sakura with crossed arms. "You should know by now that shinobi shouldn't make promises they might no be able to keep. I thought you had learned that in the academy."

Sakura scowled. "You never told Naruto that. So don't lecture me about shinobi conduct. I was only trying to help. I'm not heartless like some people in this world."

Kakashi sighed. "I know that Sakura. Just next time, think before you say anything."

Sakura turned away from Kakashi. "Fine. I'll meet you back here at eight." Sakura walked into their bedroom and slammed the door before Kakashi could say anything.

Kakashi just sighed and closed his eyes. After a moment of complete silence he could hear Sakura cursing him from the other side of the door. He grinned beneath his mask before taking a place on the couch in the living room. He whipped out his trusty book as he sat. This was going to be a long mission.

**This chapter was actually going to be split into two, but I figured that it would just be too short. I'm mostly trying to work with Sakura's pov at this moment. But in the coming chapters I'm going to be getting into Kakashi's mind. I don't want to rush their relationship too fast, or make it too slow. I hope I'm doing a good job so far. Please comment:D**


	3. Memories

11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. For all purposes he belongs to Misashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 3**

**Memories**

The bar was dark. Smells of alcohol and smoke surrounded the pair as they entered the pub. Sakura gripped Kakashi's arm tighter. She had only been to a bar once, and that time Ino had dragged her along for Chouji's birthday party. She had never consumed alcohol. Tsunade-shishou had been an avid drinker, but Sakura hadn't been able to bring herself to drink the foul-smelling stuff.

Kakashi patted her hand reassuringly as he led her to the bar. They sat on stools as an old bartender came over. Kakashi ordered them two glasses of sake. Sakura, to keep up appearances, took a sip of the clear liquid. She almost spit it out before she swallowed quickly. She scrunched her nose up and hissed. Kakashi finished his in one lightening quick drink.

Sakura looked over at Kakashi. "How can you stand that stuff?" she whispered quietly.

Kakashi shrugged. "I drink on occasion. Our target is over in the right corner."

Sakura discreetly turned her head and studied the man in shadow. He was a medium-sized man. He was almost the same height as Kakashi with a jutting chin and slanted eyes. On each of his arms were women, prostitutes from the looks of them. Sakura turned her head back to Kakashi. "You expect me to just go up and ask that guy for information? Are you out of your mind?" Sakura whispered fiercely.

Kakashi clicked his tongue. "You have to seduce him, Sakura."

Sakura gaped. "You can't be serious. I've never done something like this before."

"There's a first time for everything. You'll be alight." Kakashi took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Sakura sighed before she slowly rose to her feet. She took once last glance back at Kakashi before she squared her shoulders and walked across the bar. She spotted a bathroom behind the man's table. As she sauntered back towards him, a small twist to her hips she was suddenly stopped when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Sakura acted surprised as she looked down at the man. He leered at her, sizing up her body before his dark eyes rested on her face. "What's this? A woman all alone? Come join us." The man pulled on Sakura's wrist causing her to fall forward next to one of the women hanging on his arm.

The man turned to the woman beside Sakura. "Get us some drinks."

The woman obeyed, but not before pushing Sakura as she moved to rise from her chair. Sakura tightened her hands on her chair, her knuckles pale. The man scooted Sakura's chair closer to his, effectively cornering her between him and the wall. Sakura scrunched up her nose when she smelt the man's breath on her. It smelled like rotten meat. But it was no wonder since he had been drinking alcohol since he had arrived four hours earlier.

He leaned towards Sakura who instinctively tried to pull away. "You're a pretty little thing. What's your name?"

Sakura looked down at her lap and blushed, all as an act. "Ayame."

The man smiled, showing his yellow teeth. "You can call me whatever you want, baby. I've never seen you around here. Where are you from?" The man pulled Sakura closer, draping an arm around her shoulders.

Sakura grit her teeth. "A country in the west. My family had been murdered by ninja and I had no where else to go."

"Is that so? Well now don't you fret, honey. I'll take good care of you while you're here."

Sakura squirmed in her chair, which went unnoticed by the man as he twirled a lock of her hair in his large fingers. The woman that had left to get their drinks arrived at the table. She took the place next to Sakura. The woman sat a cup of white liquid in front of Sakura, a smirk on her bland features.

Sakura hesitantly took the cup. She swallowed the liquid in one bought. Her throat burned and she nearly gagged, but she kept a passive face. A difficult task to do. Sakura swore right then and there that she would never drink again.

The man laughed and pushed another drink on Sakura. For the next hour Sakura was able to glean from the man that Tsuque lived in a large mansion west of the village. The man, Yasayo, was one of Tsuque's men. She had also learned that three girls were currently being held prisoner, ready to sell in a few days. But getting information had come with a price. For every question Sakura asked she had to tolerate another cup of alcohol.

By the time Sakura had all the information she could get, she was completely drunk. Sakura knew that something was wrong, but at the moment she couldn't put her finger on what it was. The man pushed another drink on Sakura, which remained untouched. One of Yasayo's hands had come to lay high on Sakura's thigh. At any other time Yasayo wouldn't have a hand if Sakura had anything to say about it.

Yasayo put his lips against Sakura's ear. "How about you and I get out of here? I can show you a good time."

Sakura giggled. "Oh, Yasayo."

Sakura knew that something was definitely wrong as Yasayo began kissing her neck. Even though she was drunk, shivers of disgust raced through her body. Suddenly Yasayo's octopus hands were removed from her as she was forcefully pulled from her seat. She staggered before she dazedly looked up into a mask covered face. Sakura recognized Kakashi and gripped onto his arm tightly.

The rest passed in a blur as Kakashi led Sakura away from the bar. They were quickly back in their room. Kakashi locked their door as Sakura stumbled into the bedroom. He followed quickly, his eye filled with anger at Yasayo and worried for Sakura. When he entered the room Sakura was already gulping down a pill that would restore her thoughts and kill the alcohol in her system.

Kakashi sat down on the bed beside Sakura as she lay down, her arm across her eyes. "Are you okay," he asked.

Sakura opened her still glassy eyes and groaned. "I'll be alright. Just remind me never to drink again. Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked down at Sakura. "Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Kakashi remained silent, wondering where that had come from. Apparently Sakura's drunkenness hadn't worn off all the way yet.

Sakura continued, not waiting for an answer. "I once thought that I was in love. But I was just a naïve little fool. It was no wonder you never wanted to teach me and instead focused your attention on Sasuke." Sakura shivered when she said his name.

Kakashi noticed this. "Did something happen between you and him?" He thought that she wasn't going to say anything, but suddenly tears gathered in her eyes.

"Two years ago, after Sasuke returned he came to me. I was walking home from the hospital after an all-day shift. He intercepted me and told me he needed to talk with me. He…He dragged me into an alleyway." Sakura's hands clenched at her sides as her mouth quivered.

"He asked me to marry him. But he told me that he only wanted me to give him heirs. I told him that I wanted to marry for love, not just to restore his clan. Then…then he became angry." Tears began to stream down Sakura's face. "He s-struck me. I couldn't do a thing about it. He pinned me to the wall, but I was too afraid to do anything. He…he kissed me. He hurt me. He groped me and I let him. I was such a fool! I couldn't even push him away." Sakura was now sobbing, her words almost discernable. "He almost raped me, Kakashi. He would have if…if Ino-chan hadn't come looking for me because she thought something had happened to me. And I let him! I almost let him rape me! I was so weak!"

Sakura completely broke down as she flung herself into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi held her to him. He was angry, angry at Sasuke for doing such a thing to her and himself for not seeing that something had happened to Sakura before now. But the only thing he could do now was to hold her. His arms held her tightly, one in her hair and the other around her waist. He got on the bed all the way, his back against the headboard as he cradled Sakura in his arms.

She had gone through so much in her young life. He should have seen that she was hurting like this. If he had known…then what? He could have been there for her. He could have comforted her and showed her that there was things in the world better than Sasuke was. He felt more disgusted with himself for neglecting Sakura. She had as much potential as Naruto and Sasuke. If only he had been a real teacher to her then she might hadn't been in such a situation. But he knew that he couldn't change what had already happened. If he couldn't do that then he would be her friend, her confidant, and show her how much she was worth.

Sakura's sobs soon subsided. She moved back from Kakashi, a blush staining her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you."

Sakura made to move away when she looked up in surprise. Kakashi had placed both his hands on her waist, preventing her from going anywhere. Her blush intensified as he looked into her eyes, searching. "I'm glad you told me."

Sakura smiled softly. "Thank you," she said before her smile faltered. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi ran his fingers through her silky pink hair. "Hmm?"

Sakura looked to the side. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Kakashi's eye widened before it quickly softened. He tilted Sakura's chin up with his forefinger. Sakura's emerald green eyes were captured by his, as though hypnotized. "You're beautiful."

Sakura ducked her head to hide her blush. "But why haven't I found anyone to love yet? No guy is interested in me."

"Then they are all fools. You are one of the most beautiful women in Konoha." Kakashi kissed Sakura's hand, his lips lingering longer than necessary.

Sakura stared up at Kakashi with widened eyes. Her breath had suddenly left her. "Would you want someone like me?"

Kakashi was startled by the question, but answered truthfully. "Yes."

Sakura lay her head on Kakashi's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." Sakura yawned, the night was beginning to catch up with her. While she was in Kakashi's arms she felt warm and protected, even from her nightmares.

Kakashi chuckled softly. His deep tone causing a shiver to wrack up Sakura's spine. "Go to sleep."

Sakura nodded as Kakashi gently lay her beneath the covers after removing her sandals. He made to leave but Sakura had snagged his wrist as he rose from the bed. He looked down at her with curious eyes. "Will you stay with me? Please?"

Kakashi looked into her wide eyes and knew he couldn't refuse. He nodded before discarding his sandals and stripping off his unbuttoned shirt before sliding into the covers with her. Sakura hestiantly moved closer to Kakashi until she was flush against his side. Kakashi brought his hand around, laying it lightly on Sakura's waist.

Sakura instantly drifted to sleep with a smile on her face. Kakashi looked down at the young woman and knew that he was falling for her. He was falling hard.

**Okay, I admit it. This chapter was sort of cheesy. But I like cheesy and fluffy. XD I got into Kakashi's mind a little bit more on this one than in previous chapters. But next chapter I'm going to try to do it all with Kakashi's thoughts. I love this couple! Some people say that it's disgusting because they were teacher and student. But I think that if you love someone then it doesn't matter what relationship you had previously. Anyway, enough chat. Please Comment!**


	4. Menace

Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of Naruto. If I was then would I be writing fanfics? ;3

**Chapter 4**

**Menace**

Sakura awoke with a major headache. She groaned as she sat up I bed, her covers pooling in her lap. She brought her hands up to her head, green chakra glowing at her fingertips. She massaged her temples, as her chakra relieved the pressure surrounding her brain. She sighed as her headache vanished.

A deep chuckle startled Sakura. She whipped her head around, her pink hair swirling about her shoulders. Kakashi was sitting in the only chair in their bedroom. He was by the window, legs crossed as he read his orange smut novel.

"What?" Sakura asked as she lay on her side, head held up on her palm.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all," Kakashi mumbles from behind his book, a smile on her face.

Sakura remembered what had happened the previous night and turned her head down, her bangs hiding her saddened expression. "I'm sorry about last night."

Kakashi lowered his book, a thin brow arched under his headband. "What ever for?"

Sakura sighed. Why did she have to always spell everything out for this man when he probably already knew the answer. "I'm sorry that I heaped my burden's on you. It was selfish and I won't do it again."

Kakashi's eye softened before he rose from his chair. He tucked his book back into his shurikan pouch. He walked towards the bed and lay crouched down until his face was level with Sakura's down-turned one. He brought his hand up, tucking her bangs behind her ears. With is index and thumb he lifted her chin until her large eyes were focused on him. "I'm glad you told me. If you ever need someone to talk to then I will be here for you."

Sakura smiled softly. "Thank you."

Kakashi patted Sakura's knee as he rose. "No problem."

Sakura rose from her bed before she went over to her pack to retrieve some clean clothes. She turned back to face Kakashi. "So. What are we going to do today?"

"We're going to be scouting Tsuque's mansion after breakfast."

Sakura nodded before she entered the bathroom. After a quick shower Sakura met Kakashi in the downstairs lobby. The left the hotel in search of a place to eat. They found one right next door. They entered and choose a table. A waitress sauntered over to their table, her eyes solely on Kakashi. She was a large buxom blond with a curvaceous body and long legs.

"Good morning. Can I take your order?" The waitress asked Kakashi, completely disregarding Sakura.

Kakashi looked up with indifference, his eye drooping. "Just some coffee, please."

The waitress smiled seductively as she leaned forward to scribble on her pad. Sakura's eyes narrowed when she saw the blond thrust her chest towards Kakashi. She cleared her throat loudly.

The blond turned around, a surprised look on her face. "Oh, yes. What does the…child want to order?"

Sakura fumed. "The same as my _fiancée. _I would also like the special for today."

The woman's blue eyes widened at the word fiancée. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Sakura's hand resting on the table to see her ring. With a scoff and a wink at Kakashi she sauntered off.

Sakura growled at the woman's back, sounding almost like Naruto in his Kyuubi form. "Can you believe that tramp? Flirting with my fiancée, disgusting!"

Sakura's eyes widened and a full blush surfaced to her cheeks as she looked over at Kakashi. He was laughing, loudly. The few patrons in the restaurant were looking at him like he was a maniac. Sakura crossed her arms under her chest. "What's so funny?"

Kakashi quieted down, though a large smile was still on his face. "You are. I didn't think you would take our mission so seriously, Sakura. Or is it that you want to marry me, darling." Kakashi moved his eyebrow suggestively.

Sakura gasped. "K-Kakashi!"

"What?"

"This is just a mission, you pervert. I think those books have gone to your head. Besides, that woman isn't your type."

Kakashi leaned forward. "Then what is my type? You?" He reached across the table and took Sakura's hand into his own. He raised it to his mask covered lips and kissed the back of her hand, his lips lingering longer than necessary.

Sakura froze with eyes widened. She held her breath, not able to believe that Kakashi would do such a thing in public. Kakashi kept her hand in his as the waitress returned. His thumb continuously caressed her skin. Sakura was snapped out of her shock when their order was placed on the table. She noted with satisfaction the waitress look at their entwined hands jealously.

Once the waitress had stomped away, Sakura looked up at Kakashi. "You can let go now."

Kakashi's thumb continued to stroke her as his eye glinted. "What if I don't want to?"

"Kakashi!" Sakura gasped, the blush staining her cheeks traveling down her neck.

Kakashi chuckled and released her hand. "You're so easy to tease, Sakura-_chan._"

Sakura scoffed before she dug into her breakfast. Thirty minutes later they were racing through the forest. Sakura stayed a little behind Kakashi as they jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Frequently Sakura had to stop herself was ogling Kakashi's backside. It was disturbing to say the least, and it was making her mind stray from their mission. But she had to admit; he had a nice profile.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Sakura. He could see that her eyes were slightly glazed. Throughout their trip Kakashi had noticed Sakura's eyes on him. It wasn't that he didn't mind, it was just that it was making him wonder what she was thinking. Ever since they had started this mission Kakashi had known that something was going to happen.

When they had first left Kakashi couldn't help but notice how much Sakura had changed. She wasn't the same naïve girl she used to be eight years ago. Now he was proud of what she had become. He only wished that he had been a larger part in her development. He admitted, albeit reluctantly that he had avoided Sakura these past few years because he was afraid of what he would feel for her. He had heard rumors throughout Konoha about her beauty and intellect. His man instinct had instantly reacted the first time he had laid eyes on her after her sixteenth birthday.

His feelings had scared him at that time. He had taken to going on long missions and avoiding her as much as he could while he was in the village. But the less he saw of her the more he felt for her when he did see her again. Now that they had been paired on his mission, he felt like he was watching from within his body, a person he didn't know.

When Sakura had seduced that man for information at the bar the previous night, Kakashi had been infuriated. He had nearly lost his control when the man had laid his hand on Sakura's thigh. If it hadn't been for his ingrained sense of being a shinobi then he would have killed that man. As it were he was now somewhat glad of what had happened. Ever since then, no matter how short a time it was, him and Sakura had grown closer.

Now as he thought of the woman and of what she had become his gut twisted. He was grown man and he had his needs, but he knew that Sakura was off limits. His thoughts were forgotten for the moment as the trees began to thin. He signaled to Sakura behind him that they were nearing the mansion.

A few minutes after he signaled the last tree came into view. Kakashi landed on the sturdy branch. He felt the branch vibrate slightly as Sakura landed beside him in a crouch. After looking quickly at Sakura he looked ahead towards their target's abode.

The mansion was fashioned in the traditional Japanese style with a few modernized aspects. Around the perimeter was a large fence, thirty feet high. Atop the fence was barbed wire. Inside the fence was renegade shinobi, most Genin level patrolling the territory. There was eight total. As Kakashi and Sakura observed and waited they noticed the guards come to a certain point every ten minutes. After they had learned all there was to learn from the main entrance they circled to the rear and sides.

It was almost the same all around, though at the back the mansion guards had almost doubled. Apparently this Tsuque was no fool. The rear was the most likely place to stage an ambush. Kakashi had to admit to himself that here indeed was a man who knew defense tactics. When they knew they would no longer gain any more information Kakashi and Sakura left the compound.

They were silent as they returned to the village. They didn't bother getting anything to eat, even though it was now midday. They headed to their apartment without hesitation. After Sakura had entered their room Kakashi turned and locked their door, putting a protection jutsu on it just in case.

They didn't speak a word until they had safeguarded the rooms. When they were finished that sat at the kitchen table, across from each other.

Sakura sighed. "I didn't think he would have that many guards."

Kakashi nodded. "I agree. It makes our mission more difficult."

Sakura agreed. "So what do we do? We can't do a frontal assault; there are too many people. A surprise attack would be senseless since the guards are probably doubled during the night. By our mission details one of us will have to find any information we can about Tsuque and his contacts while the other will have to free any prisoners we have. It seems almost impossible."

Kakashi nodded, once again surprised at how much Sakura had grown. "We don't know anything about Tsuque as of now except that he had taken Mrs. Shina's daughter. And we're not positive of those accounts ourselves. Later we'll go around the village asking questions. Perhaps there were more witnesses to the girls' disappearance."

Sakura nodded. "You're right. I'm going to talk with Mrs. Shina also. I have a feeling that she's not telling us everything."

Kakashi smiled. "You saw that? I was thinking the same thing. Mrs. Shina seemed almost hesitant telling us about her daughter. If she really cared for her then she would be more fretful."

Sakura's stomach suddenly growled, interrupting their planning. Sakura blushed as Kakashi chuckled. He stood up from his chair. "You get some rest. I'll bring us some food up here."

Sakura agreed as she settled back in her chair, her eyes closed. Kakashi opened the door but hesitated and looked back at Sakura's peaceful countenance before he left through the door. His feet suddenly lighter.

Sakura walked down the street with heavy feet. She had been walking throughout out Suya and asking information going on six hours now. When she had believed she had a lead she actually ended up at a dead end. All she had learned was that Tsuque loved festivals and village activities. He would come to things such as this with an armed escort even though he was the most powerful of the lot.

She had also learned that three other girls from the village had been taken, possibly by Tsuque. Their families had almost given up home, thinking that thugs or something of the like had killed their daughters.

Sakura had visited Mrs. Shina first where she had gotten her best lead. She had been hiding something as Kakashi and Sakura had suspected. Misaki had thought herself in love with one of Tsuque's men, a young man of twenty. When Mrs. Shina had forbid her daughter from seeing the man Misaki had left in anger instead of, as Mrs. Shina had said, going to get supplies. When Mrs. Shina had gotten worried she had went out after her daughter and seen her with her lover, Hidari. Mrs. Shina had said over and over that Misaki hadn't wanted to go but Hidari had forced her to.

Sakura was suddenly jerked into a dark alleyway between two apartment complexes. A large, foul-smelling hand covered her mouth as she was dragged deeper into the dark. Sakura could have easily broken from the man's grasp, but she wanted to see what he wanted with her.

As she was whirled around to face her attacker she was surprised and a little frightened to see that it was the man from the bar, Yasayo. "Well, well. Look what I caught wondering the streets at night. Where's your boyfriend?" Yasayo pushed Sakura against one of the buildings, his hand on her throat.

Sakura smiled. "Oh he'll be here in a minute. But I don't need him to protect me."

Yasayo stuck his face closer to Sakura's, as he pulled out a wicked looking knife. "Is that so? Then why don't you try little whore."

Sakura knew that she should have kept her big mouth shut when Yasayo pushed the knife against her neck, stopping her from escaping. The blade was pushed further against her neck, blood beginning to flow from the shallow cut. "Not so high and mighty now are you princess? I should just have my way with you right here. But my boss wouldn't take it kindly. After he's done with you I'll buy you. Then you can spend the rest of your miserable life being my personal slave."

Sakura spat in Yasayo's face. "Bastard!"

Yasayo yelled in rage as he pressed his blade deeper into Sakura's neck. Now her neck was covered in blood, and she was loosing it fast. Sakura knew from her studies that if he cut her any deeper then he would nick her jugular. As Sakura began to believe she wouldn't make it out of this alive Yasayo suddenly dropped to the ground, a kunai buried in his neck.

Sakura looked up to find Kakashi standing over the dead man. With a cry she launched herself into his arms. Kakashi caught her, cradling her head as she told him what had happened. Surprisingly she didn't shed any tears. Once she had clamed down Kakashi moved her away and looked at her neck. Even he could tell it was a serious cut.

"Can you heal this yourself?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded as she began gathering chakra to her hands. She pressed her hand against her neck. She quickly mended the tissue and with a handy jutsu, cleaned up the blood on her neck and shirt. She looked back up at Kakashi when she was finished. "Thanks. I would have been a goner if you hadn't of shown up when you did."

Sakura suddenly found herself crushed against Kakashi's vest. He buried his head in her hair, smelling it's sweet fragrance. "When he cut you the second time I thought I was going to lose you," Kakashi whispered softly.

Sakura brought her arms up around Kakashi's back, hugging him to her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kakashi sighed, instinctively hugging her tighter to himself. "Good. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." He pulled back, a sheepish smile on his face.

Sakura returned the smile. She reached forward and took Kakashi's hand into her own. "Let's go."

Kakashi let Sakura pull him back to their apartment, his hand still clasped tightly into her own. When Kakashi had first seen Yasayo cut Sakura, Kakashi's heart had plummeted. In those few moments Kakashi had come to realize that Sakura was precious to him. If anything ever happened to her then he would feel empty and lifeless. If he had to stay by her side at all times then he would make sure that she never died, even if it cost him his own life.

**Next Time: The Festival of Tanabata! One of the most romantic festivals in Japan! Things for Kakashi and Sakura heat up as danger approaches. **

**Chapter 4 complete! Yosh! I think this is my longest chapter yet. This was originally going to be into two parts. **

**This time I focused more on Kakashi, trying to get his prespective on things. I believe I did a pretty good job. **


	5. Momentous Moments

21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Would you stop asking me! JK XD**

**Chapter 5**

**Momentous Moments**

Sakura studied herself in the full-length mirror in the kimono shop. Her hair was pinned up atop her head, out of the way as Tsuki made adjustments to her kimono.

Sakura thought back to the previous day as her eyes glazed from remembrance.

_Sakura made her way to the kitchen table in their apartment as Kakashi locked the door. She could still feel Yasayo's hand on her neck and the blade pressing against her. Kakashi came into the room and sat across from her. _

"_Are you sure you're okay?" _

_Sakura smiled. "I'm sure. How many times do I have to tell you that before you understand?"_

_Kakashi creased his eye in a smile. "I'm just worried." _

_Sakura's smile softened. "I know. So, did you learn anything today?" _

_Kakashi nodded. "Tsuque is supposed to show up two days from now. The Tanabata festival is taking place here. He's known to go to all these festivals." _

"_I completely forgot about that? I knew there was some kind of festival coming up. So what are we going to do?" _

_Kakashi leaned back in his chair, his obsidian eye transfixed on Sakura. "We'll attend. Yasayo's dead so no one should think we're any different from the civilians attending the festival. While we're there you'll distract Tsuque while I go to his mansion. I should be back in time that Tsuque won't suspect anything."_

_Sakura's brows furrowed. "But I didn't pack a kimono. And I don't have enough money to buy one. So how am I going to play my part when I can't look like my part?"_

_Kakashi smiled at her choice of words. "Here." Kakashi went to their bedroom and pulled out his money from his backpack. He came back into the kitchen and handed it to Sakura._

Sakura stared at the money in her hands. "I can't accept this, Kakashi." Sakura held it back out to him but he refused to take it. 

"_You need it more than I do. Keep it."_

_Sakura shook her head and pushed the money back towards Kakashi as she stood up. "It's your money. I'll find somewhere to buy a cheap kimono."_

_Kakashi shook his head. He took Sakura's hand with the money in it and closed her fingers around it. "It's not a problem. Besides, I want to see you in a beautiful kimono. It'll be worth every penny to see it on you. You should look beautiful for the Tanabata Festival." _

_Sakura ducked her head to hide her blush. "Thank you. I'll repay you back someday."_

_Kakashi caressed her cheek. "Like I said, don't worry. You're worth more than I can give you." _

_Sakura stared speechless as Kakashi walked from the room. She looked down at the money in her hands and smiled before she hurried after him. _

Sakura was thrown from her memory when Mrs. Shina spoke. "You can take it off now, dear. My, you'll look beautiful come tomorrow. I can't wait to see you're fiancées face when he sees you like this."

Sakura stepped behind the thin screen before she began to change. "He's not really my fiancée."

Tsuki took the kimono from Sakura. "More's the pity. You two are made for each other." Tsuki walked from the room.

Sakura paused before she shrugged and put her clothes back on. As she stepped outside she breathed deeply. Night had already fallen. The streets were lit with lanterns, almost all the decorations for the coming day were set up. As Sakura walked towards the apartment she shared with Kakashi she thought about Tsuki's words.

It was true that Sakura was beginning to see a side of Kakashi that she had never witnessed before. It was like looking into his soul. She had never believed that she would see Kakashi as more than a teacher. But ever since this mission started Sakura had come to realize that Kakashi was a big part of her life. He wasn't just the man who taught her when she was a kid but the man she adored and admired in all ways. He was a man and she a woman. Sure, she had hardly had any experience with the opposite sex, besides Sasuke, but she felt as if this was right.

Kakashi was like a more mature and kinder version of Sasuke. Yet Sasuke could never compare with Kakashi. Kakashi was kind, compassionate, manly, chivalrous, and every thing Sakura had ever wanted in a guy. Sakura was glad that she had been born into a shinobi village. If she hadn't then if her and Kakashi's relationship advanced any more then it wouldn't be accepted. Shinobi were allowed to kill therefore other taboo's in other villages were forgotten in a ninja world.

Sakura smiled at that thought as she entered their room. Kakashi was no where in sight. She gathered her bathing things and her pair of black pajama bottoms and white tank top before she left the room again. The hotel they were staying in had an indoor hot spring, of which Sakura was going to take full advantage of.

Sakura entered the women's side of the bathing area and found that she was the only one there that late at night. She stripped down and entered the hot waters, sighing as her body was submerged up to her chin. First she washed her hair with her strawberry scented shampoo. She was glad that she decided to keep her hair short or else she would have spent a longer time untangling it. A contented moan escaped her as she rubbed the shampoo in her hair, the fragrance of it enveloping her like a warm blanket.

After she had finished washing she lay against the screen that separated the women's side from the men's. Sakura suddenly regretted making so much noise when she heard sounds from the other side of the screen. Some shinobi she was, not even noticing someone a few yards from her.

She suddenly grows suspicious when she smells the scent of pine coming from the other side of the spring. Kakashi often smelt like that particular substance. Sakura had always thought it was from him constantly staying in the woods around Konoha.

"Kakashi?"

"Oh, Sakura. What a coincidence."

Sakura's mouth dropped. She folded her arms over her chest, but blushed when she realized that Kakashi couldn't see her. "How long have you been there?"

A chuckle answered her. "Long enough. I thought you had company from the sounds you were making."

Sakura gasped, her blush darkening. "Kakashi? You didn't spy on me too did you?"

Kakashi's voice deepened. "Why? Do you want me to, Sakura."

Sakura shivered at the raw sexuality in his voice. "N-no, Kakashi." A silence ensued in which Sakura regained her bearings. A thought suddenly occurred to her, one that she had wanted answered for a few years now. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi hummed to show Sakura he was listening.

"Have…Have you ever been in love?"

A pregnant pause from Kakashi had Sakura regretting her question. Just as she was getting ready to apologize Kakashi spoke. "No. There once was a girl that loved me. But I was too foolish to return her affections."

"Oh."

"What about you? Have you ever been in love, Sakura?" Kakashi asked softly.

Sakura cringed as an image of Sasuke surfaced to her mind. "I don't think so. I used to believe I was in love with Sasuke, but when he came back I realized it was only an infatuation. I could never love someone so cold and uncaring."

"If you keep thinking about the past, you'll never be able to get over Sasuke."

"I know, but it's hard, you know? You're probably going to laugh at me, but have you ever had a relationship with a woman?" Sakura asked before she waited with baited breath.

"Not like the kind you're thinking about. I've had one-night stands with women. But they're gone the next morning and I hardly ever see them again."

Sakura blushed, a surprised yelp coming from her throat. She flailed in the water as Kakashi laughed on the other side. Once she regained her footing Kakashi asked her, "And you? Do you have a sex-life."

Sakura nearly fell over again but managed to keep her feet. "Kakashi! You can't ask me something like that!"

"Why not? You asked me and besides, we're all adults here."

Sakura stalled by moving towards the edge of the spring. She got out and dried off before changing into her nightclothes. Before she exited the room she turned her head back towards where Kakashi was. "I don't have a relationship like that. I'm still a virgin." Sakura's face heated up in a blush before she rushed from the room, her dirty clothes crushed to her chest.

Kakashi leaned back on the side of the spring with a smile on his handsome face. "A virgin, huh?"

Kakashi entered the bedroom on light feet. After he closed the door softly behind him he turned to see a beautiful sight. Sakura was lying on the bed, her pink hair billowing out on her pillow. Her right hand was curled underneath her chin, the other lay out beside her. The covers were around her knees.

Kakashi couldn't help but to admire her figure. Her pajama bottoms hung low on her hips. Her flat stomach showed, her small muscles visible in the dark. One of her tank top straps had slipped off her shoulder, Kakashi longed to put it back into place and feel her porcelain skin. Her chest rose evenly with her light breathing, her mouth parted slightly. Her dark lashes contrasted beautifully with her skin. The moon outside illuminated her hair.

Kakashi kept his eyes trained on Sakura as he stripped down to his boxers before he slipped on his black sweat pants. He moved towards the bed and slipped under the covers without making a sound. He pulled her side of the covers up around her shoulders, his fingers skimming her skin as he went. He held up his head on his hand. For the next few minutes he continued to study the woman beside him. He couldn't wait to see her in her kimono the following day.

His eyes began to grow heavy. He lay down completely before he reached out and pulled Sakura towards him. She moved and lay her head partway on his chest. Kakashi lay his chin atop her head, breathing in her intoxicating scent. He moved his head down and kissed her lightly on the lips through his mask. He succumbed to sleep, a smile on his face as he pulled Sakura closer.

Sakura cuddled next to the warmth lying on her right side. She groggily realized that she was sleeping next to someone. Her eyes shot open in alarm before they softened as she looked at the person beside her. Kakashi slept soundly. His forehead protector had been discarded, the scar running down his left eye visible. His hair was messy, just as it had always been.

Sakura ran her fingers through his bangs, marveling that he kept it so soft and tangle free. She traced his scar lightly with her finger. Suddenly Kakashi's eyes shot open. Sakura jumped back in fear, but she soon found herself with Kakashi looking down at her. He lay over her, his weight held up on his elbows. His face was only a few inches from her own, his sharingan eye spun lazily.

Kakashi breathed deep. "Good morning."

Sakura released the breath she hand't known she had been holding. "Go-good mor-morning, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi wondered at the new suffix on his name before he lowered his head another inch. "Why are you stuttering? Are you getting sick?" Kakashi asked as he felt her forehead.

Sakura gaped. "N-no. You just startled me is all."

"Is that so?"

Sakura nodded frantically.

"Well, I think you're lying. Do you know what I do to people that lie to me?" Kakashi asked with a devious smirk.

"No."

"This." Kakashi sat up as he moved his hands to Sakura's sides.

Sakura didn't know what hit her until she started laughing uncontrollably. Kakashi's hands tickled her in all the right places. After a few minutes of torture Sakura begged for mercy.

Kakashi leaned down and nipped her earlobe before he rolled off her. Sakura lay staring up at the ceiling as her hand flew to her ear. A shiver wracked through her body as her abdomen tightened noticably.

A few minutes later Kakashi exited the bathroom. He looked over at the bed to see that Sakura still hadn't moved. He himself had had to get himself under control before he could face Sakura again, or he might of ended up doing something they both might regret.

Kakashi smiled. "Are you ready for the festival?"

Sakura jumped before she sat up in bed, the spell she had been under vanishing. "Oh, yes. When is it supposed to begin?"

Kakashi looked at the sun outside. "About three hours. Have you already picked out your kimono."

Sakura nodded as she rummaged through her bag in search of clean clothes. "After I take a shower I have to get to Mrs. Shina's. It takes forever to dress in a traditional kimono."

Kakashi came to stand behind Sakura, gripping her bare shoulders before she went into the bathroom. He leaned down, his breath tickling her ear. "I can't wait to see you in the clothes I bought."

Sakura shivered before Kakashi nuzzled her neck, causing her legs nearly to give out on her. In the next instant he was gone. Sakura stumbled before she caught herself and entered the bathroom. As she ran her shower water she thought that today was going to be one of the best days of her life. Even if they had to take down an S-class criminal.

As Sakura exited Tsuki's kimono shop she was instantly met by Kakashi. She stood, breathless as she looked at the man in front of her. He was dressed in a traditional kimono of black with a hakama overtop it. On the hakama were dark green leaves that swirled as though the wind blew them. He wore traditional white tabi socks and black and silver vinyl zori sandals. His hair, which was as unruly as ever, hung freely, covering his left eye effectively. She was disappointed to see that his mask was still in place, but they had to keep up appearances. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen, even without having seen his face.

Kakashi was thinking similar thoughts as he stood, nearly slack jawed, looking at the woman that had made a place in his heart. She was dressed in a pure white kimono. A dark red obi was tied around her waist, green leaves stitched into the silk. On the _maemigoro _and _sode _were cherry blossoms falling from a lone tree. The fuki and doura was outlined with red threading. Her hair was done up in a coif atop her had, white pearls beaded through it. She wore little makeup, a bit of mascara on her already dark eyelashes and a touch of clear lip-gloss. She wore red tabi socks with white vinyl geta sandals. In a word, she was gorgeous. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

As she walked forward, a blush highlighting her high cheekbones he realized that he was in love with her. He had been missing something in his life and here she was, standing before him in all her beauty. Kakashi met her halfway. When he reached her he took her petite hands into his larger ones. He caressed her knuckles as he bent forward and kissed her on the cheek. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Sakura blushed prettily. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself."

Kakashi smiled. "But not as good as you. Do you know how gorgeous you look?"

Sakura ducked her head. "Cut it out, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi walked around to her side, holding his arm out. Sakura instantly put her arm through his, a full smile on her lips as she looked up at Kakashi. "Ready?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Let's go."

Together they walked through the village. As they made their way to the center of the village, where the festival would be taking place that had many compliments given to them. They congratulated them on their soon to be marriage and if Sakura didn't know any better then she would accept those praises with more joy.

When they stepped into the center of the festivities Sakura laughed joyously. Kakashi looked down at her and watched as the sunlight seemed to illuminate her beauty. The festival was already under way. Couples danced out in the streets, their lovers in their arms. Sakura pulled on Kakashi's arm. "Let's dance."

Kakashi obliged as he let Sakura drag him into the center of the dancers. A slow song began as soon as they stopped. Sakura turned to Kakashi expectantly. Kakashi smiled before he stepped forward. They were standing only a few inches apart when Kakashi lay his hands on her waist. Sakura brought her manicured hands up and looped them around Kakashi's neck.

As they song began Kakashi discretely looked around them, even though he wanted to stay engulfed in Sakura's sea-foam eyes. He immediately spotted Tsuque. He was lounging around one of the festivals tables set up for dining with two young women on his arms. Kakashi could tell by one look at them that those girls were from another village, captured for Tsuque's uses.

After confirming where Tsuque was Kakashi turned his attention back on Sakura though he kept a small part of his senses on their target.

"Did you know," Sakura began. "That the Tanabata Festival is one of the most romantic festivals in all of Japan? Tanabata, the daughter of a Kami of the Firmament weaved garments for her father. When she was weaving one day she saw a handsome man and instantly fell in love with him." Sakura twirled slowly from Kakashi's arms and then back again. "Tanabata stopped her weaving and her father became mad. He demanded that the Celestial River separate them. On today a great many birds formed a bridge across the river. Only once a year could they meet. It is said that when the Star Lover's meet each other the stars Lyra and Aquila shine five different colors; blue, green, red, yellow, and white."

Kakashi pulled Sakura closer to his body after he twirled her out again. "It sounds as if they would never be happy, seeing each other only once a year."

"I don't believe so. I think that if you love someone and circumstances forbid them to be together at all times then their love is all the more strong."

Kakashi suddenly stopped, their bodies seemingly frozen as the other people around them continued to dance. "Sakura…"

Sakura raised her head as she watched Kakashi look at her with love in his eyes.

Kakashi lowered his head until his masked covered lips brushed across her own. His heart raced frantically, he could feel Sakura's do the same as he brought one of his hands up and lay it on her neck. Their foreheads touched as Kakashi looked into her softened eyes. "I think I love you, Sakura…"

He moved his head down as he closed his eyes. Their lips met hesitantly before they were consumed by passion. Kakashi held Sakura's head and angled it as his lips moved expertly over her's.

When he pulls back Sakura stood dazed for a moment before she ducked her head. "I think I love you too, Kakashi." Their lips clashed once more, their love for each other pouring into their kiss. All around them nothing mattered, all that mattered was whom they held in each other's arms.

**WOW! That last part was soo….awesome! I'm still feeling the after effects of it. Whew! Lol! **

'**After a momentary pause'**

**I went straight into this chapter right after I completed chapter 4. And I'm still wanting to write the next chapter! It's already 10:00, but I'm not bushed yet. **

**Now a little bit about this chapter. I don't know much about kimonos and Japanese clothing so I tried my best. Sorry if it isn't exactly right. I would have looked it up but I want to go onto the next chapter. **

**I think the hot spring scene is a classic and ZipperRabbit requested it. It was a great idea and I'm glad I did both the hot spring and festival scenes. **

**I sort of sprung the love confessions a little quickly, but life is like that, things unexpected come at odd times. The Tanabata Festival is actually a real festival in Japan. During the festival, which takes place on the seventh day on the seventh month, they place freshly cut bamboo on the roof of houses or in the ground beside the houses. They place colored strips of paper onto the bamboo. On the paper is written a poem in praise of Tanabata and her husband, who is her lover, Hikoboshi. This festival is connected with the legend of their love. **

**Anyway, I thought it was pretty cool and great for the festival I was trying to portray. I got the festival idea from a book called Myths and Legends of Japan by F. Hadland Davis, if anyone want's to check it out.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this and I hope I get a ton of reviews! Please comment!!! XD**

21 **Maemigoro- the front main panel of the kimono. Located at the bottom. **

21**Sode- The sleeves of the kimono. **

21**Fuki- The hem guard on the bottom of the kimono. **

21**Doura- The upper lining on the kimono. **

21**Geta sandals- Similar to what Jiraiyia wears, but not as thick.**


	6. Mind over Matter

13

Disclaimer: I do not own, possess, or hold anything having to do with Naruto. (Except for my fanfics, of course XD)

**Chapter 6**

**Mind over Matter**

Sakura excused herself to the restroom after a few more dances with Kakashi. As she hurried through the crowds Sakura kept her eyes trained on Tsuque. Even though she was having the best time of her life she knew that she still had a mission to do. A mission was top priority after all. For once she wanted to just screw the rules, but there were a lot of innocent girls that were counting on them. Even if her day was ruined, she had to complete this mission.

Sakura made it to the restroom without being seen by Tsuque. She didn't want to be seen by him until it was time to do so. Until then she was going to enjoy herself. Kakashi's confession had shocked her to the bone. But she wasn't going to say that she wanted what he gave freely. After Kakashi had confessed his love for her Sakura knew in that instant that her love for Kakashi was true. It wasn't an infatuation or schoolgirls' crush. It was the true thing.

After Sakura was finished in the restroom she left to be met by Kakashi. He had a worried expression on his face and Sakura knew something was getting ready to happen.

He stopped in front of her, immediately bringing her into a hug. Sakura returned the embrace before she asked Kakashi what was the matter.

Kakashi's eye creased in worry. "It's time."

Sakura nodded. She knew it would have had to happen sooner or later. "Okay. Just be careful."

Kakashi took Sakura's hand into his own, squeezing it reassuringly. "I will be. More importantly, you should take care. Promise me you won't do anything reckless? I've already lost too many of my loved ones and if I lose you then life wouldn't be worth living."

Sakura stood up on her toes and kissed Kakashi's lips softly. "Don't worry. I was trained by Tsunade-shishou. I can take care of myself."

Kakashi smiled. "I know. I love you."

Sakura smiled too. "I love you too, Kakashi."

Kakashi gave Sakura one last peck on the lips before he disappeared. Sakura stood for a few seconds before she began moving towards Tsuque, her head held high with a fierce glint in her eyes. As she drew nearer she acted as though she wasn't headed for Tsuque; instead she stopped to chat with a few people. A few steps closer and she would be beside him.

She could feel his evil eyes watching her, waiting like a predator. Just as Sakura suspected, Tsuque sent one of his guys to ask her to join him. Sakura accepted coyly with a smile, though on the inside she cringed in disgust as she drew nearer him.

As she walked forward the two girls on Tsuque's arms tried to warn her with their eyes to turn back around. Sakura tried to convey back that she was going to save them, but then she found herself sitting across from Tsuque.

"Lovely festival, is it not?" His voice was rough, like rocks being grated against each other.

Sakura blushed prettily. "It is."

Tsuque took a sip of his sake as he looked at Sakura over the rim of his cup. "You're new around here, aren't you?"

Sakura nodded. She told him her cover-up story. She paused near the end, wiping imaginary tears from her eyes.

Tsuque put on a fake frown. "Is that so? Well you can stay with me child. I understand your plight. My parents were killed the same way. Filthy ninja, wouldn't you say? Ninja are all monsters, disgusting beings that kill and be killed. A pathetic life, wouldn't you say?"

Sakura grit her teeth in hopes of reining in her temper. It was no wonder Tsuque had been kicked from his village. He was such a player that it was disgusting. Tsuque pushed another cup of sake towards Sakura. Throughout their conversation he had kept trying to get her to drink. Sakura knew something was up by his insistence so she had declined all his offers of drink. Sakura wondered fleetingly if Kakashi was all right.

A mile away Kakashi hid behind a tree, watching the activities of the guards inside Tsuque's compound. As the guards stopped at their posts Kakashi brought his hands up to his chest. He formed his seals quickly. "Quicksilver no jutsu." He smirked when his gen-jutsu worked on the guards. This jutsu was one of his favorites, something he had developed after the attack on Konoha when the third had died. A different version of Kabuto's gen-jutsu. The victims, in this case being the guards saw silver feathers floating from the sky. Once they laid eyes on them they instantly fell asleep.

Kakashi moved from behind the tree. He ran and concentrated chakra to his feet before he jumped and cleared the barbed wire fence. The few traps on the other side were instantly dispelled with a simple counter trap jutsu.

After checking the west side for any more guards Kakashi entered in through an open window. He was immediately assaulted by a renegade ninja that had been lying in wait for him. Kakashi had known he was there, he only wanted to see these so called s-class criminals fighting skills. The boy, who Kakashi recognized as the boy Misaki thought she was in love with, came charging at him, a double edged sword in his hands. Kakashi easily sidestepped the blow before a hit to the back of the head knocked him unconscious.

The next two levels of the mansion were easy to trespass. He made it to the dungeon without any more incidents. He immediately noticed the filthiness of the place. A few cells were devoid of any life; a few human bones lay scattered about in some of them. The first live woman he came upon was incidentally Misaki. He broke the lock from her cell with chakra enhanced fists.

As he approached her he thought that she was dead. She moved and moaned as he came into her line of sight. She opened her eyes wide, trying to back away from Kakashi. "It's alright. I'm here to here to help you. Your mother, Tsuki-san sent for me to save you."

Misaki hesitantly stood up, her knees nearly giving out on her. Kakashi grimaced at the state she was in. She was in filthy tattered rags, and she was barefoot. Her once glossy black hair hung in strands, as the rest of her body was malnutritioned. "Can you walk?" Kakashi asked.

Misaki nodded. Kakashi helped her out into the hallway before he left her in search of other girls. He found three others that were in worse shape than Misaki was. Their pace was slow going as Kakashi led them through the mansion. Three guards had already been knocked unconscious by Kakashi as they were moving.

Thirty minutes later Kakashi knocked the last guard out before they were outside. On the other side of the fence in the woods were three men and three women that were to take the girls back to the village. Kakashi handed the girls over to them. As they start back to the village a feeling in Kakashi's gut makes a shiver run down his spine. Something was wrong. Sakura was in danger.

Kakashi turned towards the people behind him. "I have something else I need to do. You go on ahead to the village. Keep out of sight of everyone. I'll return when I can."

Kakashi waited for nods from all the villagers before he teleported into the village. He scanned the crowds quickly, but saw no sign of Sakura. His stomach plummeted. There was a commotion on the west side where the festivities were taking place.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked an old man that was talking excitedly.

"Tsuque took another woman."

Kakashi grabbed the front of the man shirt. "What did she look like?"

The man tried to pry Kakashi's hands from his hakama, but didn't succeed. "She had pink hair, wearing a white kimono. Please let me go."

Kakashi dropped the man. "Where did they go?"

The man rubbed his throat nervously. "South. Into the woods."

Kakashi hastily apologized to the man before he ran in the direction he had pointed. When he was out of sight of any villagers he bit his thumb. After slamming his palms on the ground his group of nin-dogs appeared.

Pakkun sat in front as he looked up at his master. "Kakashi? What can we do for you?"

Kakashi nodded towards the south. "Sakura was kidnapped. Find her."

Pakkun stood up. "Sakura? Your student with the pink hair? What happened to her?"

Kakashi groaned in frustration. "I can't tell you right now. Just find her, please."

Pakkun obeyed without another word. Three minutes later a howl was heard in the distance. Kakashi raced towards the sound, all his hound dogs disappearing except for Pakkun. "This way," the little pug said before he began tracking Sakura's unmistakable scent.

Kakashi followed at a short distance, wishing that they could go faster. Sakura was in danger. If they didn't get there in time then she would be raped or worse, killed.

Sakura groaned in agony as she thrashed her head from side to side. The last thing she could remember was one of Tsuque's men coming up behind her and injecting her with some sort of substance. Sakura recognized it as morphine, a drug that if given in large doses would put you to sleep.

But the drug was beginning to wear off, her limbs were beginning to come to life again. She opened her eyes to slits, sliding them around the room to see if anyone was present. When she saw no one or felt no one's chakra she opened her eyes all the way.

She was strapped to a wooden platform. Lashed down with leather ropes her circulation was beginning to slow. On the far wall were chains and locks. On the opposite wall were the door and an assortment of weapons hanging. Directly in front of her was a small window that looked out into the forest, a little light entering the room.

Sakura tested the ropes binding her. But she wasn't able to break free. Her strength still hadn't returned. There was still too much morphine in her system for her to use her medic skills and remove it from her body.

Suddenly the sound of booted feet drew closer. Sakura clenched her fists in order to keep her temper under control. She didn't want to make the situation direr than it was now.

A key was turned in the lock before the door opened slowly. Before her stood Tsuque and two other men, all fearsome looking shinobi. They entered her dungeon cell. Sakura noticed vaguely that the other two men circled around until they were behind her, on her blind side.

Sakura bit her lip as Tsuque moved forward, a sadistic grin on his face. "And to think that a weak little girl like you is a kunoichi. What are they letting into the ninja ranks these day?"

Sakura clenched her fists. "Go to hell, you bastard!"

Tsuque chuckled. "My, what language you have for a woman. You're a pretty little thing. A little bit too old for my tastes, but still delectable." He reached forward with a large hand and caressed Sakura's cheek.

Sakura whipped her head around and snapped at his fingers with her teeth. She smirked when he snatched his hand back. Sakura regretted her actions when Tsuque hit her in her face.

Sakura head slammed to the other side. She refused to show her pain. When she turned her head back, blood flowing from her lips she spat on Tsuque. "Is that all you've got, bastard?"

Tsuque snarled before he motioned for one of the men behind Sakura. Sakura fought with all her strength when her head was caught in large hands. Tsuque laughed when Sakura submitted, albeit reluctantly.

Sakura kept her features and body under control when Tsuque ran his hands down her neck. He groped her chest before he moved towards her legs. He ran his hands all down her body before coming back up again. "Perhaps I shall have you now. Then once my boys and I are done with you then you'll be killed. A fitting end, don't you think?"

Sakura growled. "Damn you!"

Tsuque laughed as he pulled her obi off and threw it to the floor. Her sleeves were torn off next, the beautiful silk being ripped to shreds. Her tabi socks were hastily discarded, her sandals had already been lost.

Sakura closed her eyes and willed herself to forget about Tsuque's hands groping her. She remained still though her head ran rampant with thoughts. _'I'm not going to be raped. Damn it, no! I won't go through this again! Help me! Please, someone! Kakashi!'_

Sakura's last piece of kimono was beginning to slide off her shoulders when the door flew inward. Sakura whipped her head to the side to see Kakashi. A joyous smile lit up her face as she recognized it as him. "Kakashi!"

"Sakura. Are you hurt?" Kakashi asked tonelessly, though Sakura could see the worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine."

Kakashi cast Sakura a quick glance before he turned to Tsuque and his men. "Be prepared to die…"

**This chapter didn't turn out exactly as I had planned, but I still believe it's great. Don't you? I didn't want to spend too much time on Kakashi in Tsuque's mansion and rescuing the girls. This story is a romance so I focused on their relationship more than the actual combat. The mission was just a means to get them together. **

**Overall, I believe this story is one of my best yet. I'm glad I was inspired to write it. :D Please comment!**


	7. Masterful

18

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, it's Misashi Kishimoto's.**

**Chapter 7**

**Masterful**

**Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter. I will mark it with a 0o0o0 at the beginning and end. **

"What's this? You're lover?" Tsuque walked around Sakura until he was facing Kakashi. His hands remained by his sides, steady.

Kakashi sized up his opponent. "What if I am?"

Tsuque shrugged. "It wouldn't matter if you were. You'll die and I'll have my way with your honey here. First she'll be mine. Then I'll give her to my boys. They seem to have much more fun with the older ones. Then I might just keep her, for information purposes."

Kakashi remained calm on the outside but on the inside he just wanted to kill this man until there was nothing left to see. Kakashi reached into his back pouch and pulled out a kunai. "Let's go."

Tsuque backed up a few steps as he motioned for the two men with him to come forward. Kakashi watched them warily. The one of the left side was a large man, with brass knuckles on his hands. The other was much smaller, though looked to be faster and more intelligent. He held a mace and chain in his hands.

Kakashi blinked. The large man ran at him, arms extended. Kakashi dodged the incoming blow, swerving to the right as the other man came at him. He ducked under the man's mace as he swung it. Kakashi retaliated by sweeping the man's feet out from under him. While the smaller one was down the bigger one rushed him from behind.

Kakashi brought his hands up and in after a series of fast seals appeared behind him. "Whirling Lotus!" Kakashi kicked the man's feet out from under him before spinning and kicking the man in the abdomen. Kakashi smirked with satisfaction as he went flying into the wall, unconscious. Before he was able to turn around he was hit with the mace and chain.

Kakashi appeared behind the man as a log fell to the ground in front of him. Kakashi was reminded of the time he fought Zabuza when he felt a knife piercing his neck. Kakashi turned his head to the side before dropping to the ground and knocking the man back.

The man stopped himself from colliding with the wall before he brought his hands up and began forming seals. Kakashi opened his Sharingan, copying the man's movement. "Fire Phoenix!' Two identical fire phoenix's rose from the torches on the walls. They attacked. There was a bright flash as they collided with each other. Kakashi was the only one left standing when the smoke cleared.

Kakashi turned around, facing Tsuque. Tsuque was already ready for him his double-edged sword in his hands. "Impressive. You wouldn't happen to be the Copy Ninja Kakashi, would you?"

Kakashi shrugged, dropping into a defensive stance. "What are you going to do about it?"

Tsuque smirked. "This."

Kakashi's eyes widened when he suddenly vanished. A second later he was kicked in the side. He hit the wall before he got right back up. He grit his teeth when he felt that two of his ribs had been broken. Tsuque came at him again with his sword. Kakashi bent backwards. He flipped back, stunned as he brought his hand up to his cheek. He had been cut on the cheek. Kakashi looked at Tsuque's sword and noticed that it had been extended with chakra.

Kakashi rose from his crouch. Tsuque formed seals quickly before large stone spikes raced towards Kakashi. "Stone Wall no Jutsu!" Before Kakashi rose a wall of stone, shattering Tsuque's spikes.

Kakashi spared a glance over at Sakura. He needed to end this, and now. The wall Kakashi was behind crumbled. "Did you know," Kakashi began. "That people such as yourself usually become rusty when they leave their village."

Tsuque smirked. "Is that so?"

Kakashi nodded. "And did you know those same people don't know much about other ninja villages?'

Tsuque frowned. "Get to you point."

Kakashi closed his right eye as his left, Sharingan eye opened wide. "If you had stayed in Stone then you would have known my new ability!" Kakashi's Sharingan eye began to whirl.

Tsuque watched mesmerized as Kakashi's pupil changed into a three-pointed star. With a yell Tsuque felt himself being pulled backwards. He looked over his shoulder to see the air contorting and sucking everything within it. He tried throwing himself to the side, but as he did the winds from Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan pulled Tsuque threw.

Kakashi stumbled as he closed his Sharingan eye. He staggered over to Sakura who was working on her bonds. Kakashi quickly cut the straps before Sakura launched herself at him. Kakashi caught her in his arms, hugging her too him tightly. "I'm so glad…you're safe…"

Sakura pulled back. "Kakashi?" He had passed out.

Sakura lay Kakashi down on their bed before she set to work on his injuries. Before they had left Tsuque's compound Sakura had removed the last of the morphine that was in her system. Once Sakura had gotten Kakashi back to the village all her strength had returned.

Sakura collected green chakra on her hands before she pressed it to Kakashi's wounds. After mending his tissue injuries and healing his broken ribs she pulled back. She looked down at him to see that he was now sleeping peacefully. She caressed his cheek and ran her hand through his hair before she got up from her crouched position.

When she turned she saw herself in the full-length mirror in their room. She groaned when she saw what a mess she was. She fingered the remains of her kimono in sadness. The kimono Kakashi had paid for had been ruined. Sakura shrugged her thoughts away before she took a quick shower and changed into her normal shinobi attire. Most of the village already knew that they were shinobi due to recent events so Sakura saw no reason to keep their act up.

Day slowly turned into night as Sakura sat by Kakashi's bedside. It was nearing midnight when Sakura heard Kakashi move. Sakura opened her eyes that had been closed in rest before her eyes locked with Kakashi's.

His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "Sakura. Come here…"

Sakura obliged. She sat beside him as he sat up. Sakura handed him a glass of water, which he greedily emptied. When he was finished he sat the cup back down on the nightstand before he looked up at Sakura.

She locked her eyes with his, tears running down her cheeks. "Oh, Kakashi!" Sakura launched herself into his arms, knocking them both back to the bed.

Kakashi brought his arms up around Sakura. Kakashi sought out her mouth and crashed his lips against hers. After a few seconds Kakashi pulled back. Before Sakura could contemplate his actions Kakashi had discarded his mask. Sakura wasn't able to look at his exposed face before her lips were back on Kakashi's.

Kakashi poured all of his feelings into the kiss. When he pulled back Sakura's eyes had softened, glazed over with love. "I thought I was going to lose you," Kakashi said as he stroked her soft face.

Sakura lay her chin on Kakashi's chest. "But you didn't." Sakura's cheeks heated up in a blush as she looked to the side. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi stopped caressing her face and turned his head to watch Sakura. "Yes?"

Sakura bit her lip. "I know we haven't been in this relationship for long." Sakura turned her head back to face Kakashi. "But will you…will you make love to me?"

Kakashi's eyes widened before they softened almost instantly. He cupped Sakura's cheek, bringing her closer. "Yes."

Sakura's threw herself forward and kissed Kakashi for all she was worth. Their kiss softened until they were merely caressing each other's lips lightly. Kakashi rolled to the side, bringing Sakura beneath him. He pulled back and looked down at her.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi and stared at his newly exposed face. He was the most handsome man she had laid eyes one. His drooping eyes only heightened his beauty instead of taking it away. The scar that ran down his Sharingan eye made him seem all the more human. Sakura brought her hand up and caressed his face. "You're beautiful," she whispered.

Kakashi chuckled deeply. "I've never been called that before." Kakashi lowered his head and nipped at Sakura's earlobe, causing Sakura to close her eyes and moan softly. Kakashi continued on down her neck, kissing and nipping her neck and collarbone. While he kissed her exposed skin his hand that wasn't in her hair was trailing down her body.

**0o0o0**

He ran his hand between her breasts. Sakura's breath hitched noticably. His hand reached her stomach. He pulled her shirt up, exposing her flat stomach. He slowly brought the shirt up until he pulled away from her neck and threw it to the floor. Kakashi looked down at her simple white bra and smirked before he lowered his head to her pert breasts.

Sakura arched her back when his mouth encircled her bound breasts. Her nipples hardened as he caressed her through the thin fabric of her cotton bra. With deft fingers Kakashi lifted her up and unclasped the garment, it soon joined her shirt on the floor.

Kakashi's breath hitched when he leaned back and admired her newly exposed chest. Sakura instinctively brought her arms up to cover her chest. Kakashi caught her arms and brought them back down to the bed, holding them above her head. "You're beautiful," he whispered before he ducked his head and took her right nipple into his mouth.

Sakura gasped and wiggled beneath him, bringing their bodies closer together. Kakashi held Sakura's hands with only one of his own as he brought the other to her other breast. Soon Sakura was writhing beneath him, her moans becoming louder.

He pulled back. Sakura gazed up at him with glazed eyes. Kakashi leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure? We can't go back after this."

Sakura smiled softly. "I'm sure."

That was all Kakashi needed to know before he traveled down her body, tasting her soft skin. Kakashi discarded his shirt before he continued on down her body. Her shorts joined her other clothes on the floor before her panties followed soon after. Kakashi pulled back and looked at the woman he loved.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the goddess beneath him. "Sakura…" he whispered before he lowered his head and kissed the inside of her thigh. Sakura gasped before Kakashi reached forward and spread her thighs. Sakura instinctively tried closing her legs when Kakashi lay between them.

Sakura's eyes widened as her breathing stopped when Kakashi's tongue caressed her entrance. Her hips rose from the bed. Sakura was once again writhing beneath Kakashi's expert fingers and tongue. As she came to her orgasmic bliss she screamed Kakashi's name at the top of her lungs.

Kakashi slowly crawled back up Sakura, a contented smile on his face as he licked his fingers clean. Sakura came down from her high as Kakashi settled himself against her, his pants already discarded. Sakura gasped and blushed when she felt Kakashi's arousal against her thigh through his thin boxers.

Kakashi ground his hips against Sakura, causing them both agony. "Tell me what you want, Sakura."

Sakura arched towards Kakashi, her breasts pressing against his bare chest. "I want…I want you. Please…"

Kakashi reached down and removed the last article of clothing between them. Sakura gazed at Kakashi's arousal with widened eyes. "That…that won't fit…"

Kakashi chuckled before he lay back atop Sakura, their bodies aligned. "Do you trust me?"

Sakura nodded.

Kakashi kissed Sakura reassuringly before he guided his member to her opening. With a swift thrust Kakashi penetrated Sakura's virgin barrier. With a cry Sakura tensed, her body reacting against the intrusion.

Kakashi whispered soothing words to Sakura as she adjusted to the size and feel of him inside of her. Sakura moved her hips experimentally, a shock of pleasure instantly rushed through her body.

Kakashi began to move within her, slowly at first until his thrust became erratic. Sakura felt overpowered and utterly filled as Kakashi pounded into her. His powerful muscles moved beneath her hands as she grabbed his back, urging him deeper into her. She could feel herself coming. "Kakashi!"

Kakashi groaned as his thrusts penetrated deeper and faster. "Come for me, Sakura…"

Sakura came, white flashing behind her closed lids. Kakashi came soon after, his seed spilling into her core before he dropped back onto the bed. He pulled Sakura into his arms, spooning her against his chest as he gasped for air.

**0o0o0**

Sakura opened her eyes. She turned her head towards Kakashi with a contented smile on her sated face. "That was…amazing."

Kakashi kissed Sakura softly on the lips. "That was more than amazing."

Sakura yawned as she pressed herself closer to Kakashi. "I love you, Kakashi."

"I love you too." Kakashi watched with a happy smile on his face as Sakura's succumbed to sleep, her chest rising steadily with her even breathing. Kakashi lay a kiss on her temple before he joined Sakura in blissful sleep, his dreams filled with Sakura, his love.

**Finished! Yeah! This is the longest story I have done in the shortest amount of time. I'm really proud of this story and I hope everyone else enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**My lemon scene might have been a little rusty because I haven't been writing as many lemon scenes as I used to. **

**But overall, I think this was a killer story. Different from my usual cheesy romance stories. Please Comment Mina! Thanks for reading!! XD**


End file.
